


The Nomad

by CapsGirl0427



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsGirl0427/pseuds/CapsGirl0427
Summary: Coulson sends an agent to work with Steve, Sam, and Nat after the events of 'Civil War'. The story is eventual Steve/OC and will continue through to the 'Infinity War' plot. This is my first story, please read and review.





	1. Chapter 1

The Mission

 

“Coulson, I will never find him,” Haylee stated as she looked at her boss, “And, even if I was able to, what makes you think he’ll come in? They call themselves the Rogue Avengers now,” she added, blown away by his request.

Coulson shook his head, “I don’t want you to bring him in. I want you to join him, and his team, so that we’ll know how to contact you and bring them back if anything too big comes,” he explained the true nature of her task.

Haylee nodded, “That makes sense, but how am I supposed to find them? They’re completely off the grid.”

“You’re spy, Parker,” he replied, “Figure it out,” he handed her an old school pager, “This is how I’ll reach out if we need you to bring them in, other then that, we will go dark on the comms front, understood?”

She nodded, “Yes sir, I’ll go back my go bag and head out to the last known location any of them were seen. And sir,” she began grabbing his attention, “I sincerely hope I won’t need to reach out.”

“Same here, Agent, same here,” he answered, his team overwhelmed with their own crises, the thought of something else too much to bear, “Godspeed.”

Agent Haylee Parker nodded as she gathered the minimum number of things she’d need and set out on her mission to find Captain America, Black Widow, and the Falcon.

 

Haylee knew the last actual news Rogers and his crew might have been involved in was the breakout at the raft, the prison which held those who’d rallied on his side. She started her investigation there, looking for footage, or anything that might lead her to his next location. Luckily, Haylee didn’t always need answers in interrogations because she could hear her victim’s thoughts through her gift of Telepathy. This allowed her to know what people were hiding when she asked them questions, and gave her a jump on her search.

She interviewed several guards from ‘the Raft’ on Coulson’s authority, and found that Natasha Romanoff had been the one to free the prisoners, leaving in a Quinjet to an unknown location. Haylee suspected she’d gone to Steve after that with only Sam, as Hawkeye and Antman were currently under house arrest per an arrangement with Everett Ross. 

Haylee sat in her own jet and wondered where the group may have gone next to regroup. She pulled out her phone to look for any news that was extraordinary but not quite Avenger level. Haylee knew they would still help people, but she also knew that they wouldn’t risk being found that way. An article from the Middle East caught her eye. An anonymous tip led the U.N. to bringing down a large weapons organization in Parkhur, and they were the type of weapons someone would have found in New York City. Haylee grinned as she got in her plane and set a course for the same country. If it was the Rouge Avengers behind this, then it only occured twenty-four hours ago and they may still be nearby to ensure the job is completed.

Haylee put her Quinjet down close to another one she’d found while scanning from above. She knew it would be theirs, but she had to make sure she played her moment right, and arriving in SHIELD tech probably wasn’t the best way. She shook off her concerns as she stood guard near their jets entry, waiting for them to arrive, or catch a sign of them where she could perhaps give an assist.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaining Their Trust

 

Haylee stood by her location until she saw Falcon, Captain America, and Black Widow heading straight for her. She readied herself for the interrogation of a lifetime, deciding to play the role of a victim.

Steve was the first to arrive, surprised to see Haylee at their jet, “Ma’am, can I help you? What are you doing out here?”

Haylee feigned exhaustion, “I’ve been looking for you guys, day and night. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D and when I told them that I support you, they kicked me out,” as she was explaining Widow and Falcon joined. “I have nowhere else to go if I want to help people, and you guys are doing that. Can I join you?” she asked, her voice low and innocent.

Steve looked to Natasha and Sam, “What do you guys think? Her Quinjet is right there,” he pointed to her aircraft.

Sam shrugged, “Check her for a tracker and if she’s clean, she can come,” was his simple answer.

Natasha wasn’t so quick to jump on board, “What’s your real goal? If you wanted to turn us in, you would have had the authorities here waiting, but I don’t buy your story. If you can tell us the real truth, then I will accept you as a member of our team,” she explained bluntly.

Steve nodded, “Your story does seem slightly off,” he agreed with Nat, “Just tell us the truth. After what we’ve been through, you can’t really shock us.”

Haylee shook her head because she knew she was about to, but she also knew the truth was her ticket in. “I was sent by my boss, Phil Coulson,” she began earning gasps from Steve and Nat, though Sam was oblivious to Coulson’s legacy. “He wants me to be with you guys and he sent me with this pager. If they ever need you back, he’ll reach out. That’s it. And, I know you guys think he’s dead, but they brought him back,” she added.

“I don’t think anyone could make that up,” Steve replied, still in shock at her news about Coulson. “You should know, we were already prepared to come back if we were truly needed.”

Haylee nodded, “I think Coulson knew that too, but he wanted someone he trusted to be by your side,” she shared her thoughts on his true motivations. “Can I join your team?” she asked, once more.

Nat looked at Steve and they seemed to share a conversation with just their eyes, before they looked back at the girl. Steve spoke, “We will allow you on as a trial, but if anything goes wrong or we think we’re being played, you’re gone. Got it?” he asked, offering his hand for a formal introduction, “I don’t think we got your name.”

“Haylee Parker,” she replied, shaking his hand, while admiring his beard and his new darker look. She couldn’t help herself as she took in his appearance now that her anxieties had lessened. “I understand completely and I won’t let you down,” she added to answer his earlier question before exchanging formalities with Natasha and Sam. They then boarded the Quinjet to decide on their next move, abandoning Haylee’s in the desert of Pakhur.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Talk

 

“So,” Haylee began as she looked over the ship and her new teammates, “What happens next? Have you set up a base somewhere? Is there already another lead on a bad guy?” she asked, her curiosity and excitement taking over.  
“Take a breath,” Sam replied with a laugh, taking off his gear.  
Steve gave a small but genuine smile, “We’ve been staying in hotels so far, off the grid. We’ll head to one now to rest and decide on our next move,” he replied, hoping to ease her curiosity somewhat.  
Haylee nodded, “Sorry for my enthusiasm, I just never expected to work with any of you and this is all really exciting for me,” she began to sit down but remembered she needed to explain her power to the team. “Guys, I have the power of telepathy but I can’t hear your thoughts unless I want to, which means I won’t enter your minds,” she explained.  
Steve nodded, “Thank you for being upfront about your skills. We appreciate that,” he turned his attention away from just her, and addressed the team, “Ok, let’s all take a breather until we get to the hotel. Nat, you can share a room with Haylee while Sam and I bunk up. Sound good?” he asked.  
The team nodded in reply as the Quinjet took them back to Europe where they booked two motel rooms, dividing as they reached their doors.  
“Good night, ladies,” Steve and Sam said, in unison.  
Nat and Haylee smiled in reply before they entered their room and each sat down on their respective beds, relieved to be still for, at least, a moment.  
After a few minutes of silence Haylee turned to Nat and asked, “So, is there anything going on between you and Steve? I only ask because you two have a long history together, and I know it’s none of my business so I’ll understand if you don’t want to answer,” she added, hoping her attempt at ‘girl talk’ hadn’t been too much too fast, though she was usually guilty of just that.  
Nat laughed as she laid back on her bed, “We are just friends. He’s like a brother to me, but I have been trying to set him up for years so maybe you’re the girl,” she paused to roll over and look at Haylee, “Are you into him?”  
Haylee shrugged, “I don’t know. Obviously, he’s attractive but I also know he’s never been in a real relationship and we’re outlaws fighting from the shadows, so it’s not a great time to start anything. It’s the beard that really does it for me,” she confessed as she too laid down and faced Nat.  
“We just met you so you’re probably right on most of what you said,” she began, “But, there is never a right time. You should just flirt a little and see how he reacts to it. Be patient with him.”  
Haylee nodded, “Of course, I wouldn’t dream of trying to rush him into anything, and like you said I have to get to know the team on a personal level first,” she agreed. “Speaking of, what made you change sides?” she asked, referencing to her original alliance with Tony Stark.  
Nat breathed in deeply before responding, “I thought Stark was on the right side but when things got serious, I realized that we need to be able to fight when we’re needed, not when others decide. Luckily, these guys welcomed me back with open arms, though I don’t know what Steve and Tony’s relationship will be like, if we ever unite as the Avengers again,” she lamented.  
The two women talked some more before they fell asleep unsure of what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Training

 

“What’s on today’s agenda?” Haylee asked as the four regrouped outside their rooms the following morning.

Steve smiled down toward her, “Today, we train,” he began, “Now that you’re joining our team, it’s important that we learn to adapt your fighting skills to our group so we can continue to look seamless,” he explained.

Nat and Sam moved ahead, beginning the walk to the old gym they used for practice and training.

“Do we get breakfast first?” Haylee asked.

Steve shook his head, “We get protein bars, which are waiting on us. Too much food would slow us down. But, after,” he added, gesturing for her to walk with him in the direction Sam and Nat were going.

They walked into the building where Natasha shot Haylee a knowing smile before she suggested, “Let’s pair off now that there are four of us. Steve, you and Haylee while I take Sam.”

Haylee glared at Nat, already feeling as if she knew her better. Steve nodded as his answer, guiding Haylee to the other end of the large room.

“You’re an agent so you have combat experience,” he recalled before beginning to lay out his plan. 

Haylee listened until he was done and replied, “I am a trained field agent as you suggested, but I have never fought with anyone of ‘Avenger’ level strength or skill. I can defend myself and attack without warning,” she declared. “Show me how to fight someone who has double my strength or more. The only advantage I have in a fight like that is my ability to read my opponent’s thoughts to know their next movement,” Haylee added.

Steve used his next words in a cautionary way, “I won’t hold back for the purposes of our training. It’s your job to let me know if anything I do hurts you or makes you uncomfortable, can you do that?”

Haylee nodded as she took a defensive stance and waited. Steve watched her carefully before he charged forward, shoulder first, pummeling her in the abdomen, knocking her to the ground. Haylee felt the air leave her body as she took the full force of the impact, attempting to regain her composure quickly to stand back up.

Steve reached down, wrapping his hand lightly around her wrist to help her up. He smiled, “Sorry, that might have been a little much to start off. Let’s try again.”

“Of course,” Haylee insisted, “You can’t take me down with one hit.” She retook her stance from the first attack and watched him closely, trying to predict his next move without reading his mind. 

Steve advanced toward her, prepared to raise his fist but stumbled when she evaded his attack by ducking below him in a sliding move, taking his legs out from under him with her own.

Haylee landed gracefully on her feet before turning back to check on Steve. “Are you alright, Captain?” she inquired, offering her hand.

He nodded as he took it, a jolt running through each of them as their skin touched. Their eyes met briefly, but Haylee quickly averted hers while helping him up.

“That was a really good counter move,” he complimented causing her cheeks to redden as she gave a small smile as a response.

The four continued training throughout the morning until they moved on to breakfast and strategy planning.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's List

 

 

Almost two weeks had passed since Haylee joined the Rouge Avengers, when she found herself alone with Steve while Nat and Sam were out on a recon mission. 

They’d found a small apartment for rent with two bedrooms and no questions asked. Haylee walked into their common area and her attention was drawn to a book on the fold out table, where they ate. She moved to it, picking up and began to read it. She’d found a list.

Haylee sat down, on the floor, and began reading over the items unaware when Steve entered the room, a smirk crossing his lips.

“Read anything interesting?” he asked, his voice startling her out of her focus and almost causing her to jump.

Haylee looked up at him as her nerves settled, realizing what she’d found. “Is this yours?” she asked, standing to walk toward him and offer it back.

Steve nodded, taking it from her hand wearing a soft smile on his lips. “This is my list of things to catch up with since I missed so much time, being frozen,” he explained.

“I’m sorry I read it,” she apologized. Haylee continued, “I don’t know why I thought it was alright for me to check it out. It looks like you’ve stalled on your progress,” she ventured, “If you’re not offended by my invasion of your privacy, I’d be happy to help you learn about some of the things on there,” she finished with a sheepish smile, her eyes looking between Steve and the floor, nervously.

Steve reached out and placed his hand on her elbow, lightly to comfort her causing her eyes to look up at him. He removed his hand, “I don’t care if you read this or not and I would be happy for you to share your knowledge with me,” Steve confessed before asking, “Which ones do you consider yourself an expert on?” his tone carrying a hint of playful teasing as he looked to her for her response.

Haylee volunteered her response, taking a seat back on the floor with Steve following her lead, “I am an expert on  _ Star Wars  _ and  _ Trek _ , and I have some knowledge on: The Beatles, Sean Connery, ACDC, Steve Jobs, and Disco. I only know a small amount about  _ The Trouble Man _ ,” she admitted the last part, waiting for Steve to choose a topic to begin with.

“We should probably start with the ones you consider your strongest,” he proposed, turning to look into her eyes, his blue eyes piercing her grey ones.

Haylee was the first to break eye contact, feeling too much from it, as she acknowledged his choice, “So we’ll start with  _ Star Wars  _ and  _ Star Trek _ , before we embark on the other things you have there. Anything particular you would like me to start with?”

Steve glanced at her quickly before looking back at his list to decide. He answered with a question, “Which of those two have less to take in?”

She laughed quietly, “ _ Star Wars  _ has less, just slightly. I can just go through the main movie story lines, characters, and actors if that sounds like a plan?” she left it up to him.

He nodded, urging her to continue with her explanation, as he leaned forward listening actively. Haylee spoke in depth about the original trilogy, the failed attempt at the prequels, before finally getting it right again with the current films. She talked about Carrie Fisher and Harrison Ford, detailing their love affair she’d learned of in Fisher’s book. She smiled as she looked at Steve and saw how invested he was with each word she uttered, until she decided she was at a good stopping point.

“So, that’s the basics of  _ Star Wars _ ,” she concluded, “They’re really better if you watch them. Maybe we can someday when we’re not on the run, anymore,” she paused before admitting, “If that day ever comes.” Haylee had been alright with her mission, initially, but she was starting to miss home.

Steve noticed her mood shift and placed a hand on the small of her back, comfortingly, “That day will come,” he promised. “When we’re free, I hope we do watch these movie together. If you can stand my company anymore, after our time trapped in close quarters,” he mentioned, noting, for the first time, how much he’d grown to enjoy having Haylee Parker around.

Haylee leaned closer to him into his touch, “I highly doubt I could ever feel that way,” she began to reveal, but they quickly pulled apart when the door opened, Sam and Nat returning.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Mission

 

 

“What did you two discover?” Steve asked, standing up from the floor before turning to offer Haylee help, but she was already on her feet.

Sam was the first to speak, “We successfully destroyed the operation in Parkhur but we were incorrect when we assumed that was the main operation,” he continued, “The real source of the Chitauri weapons links back to New York City under a man, they call, the Vulture,” he finished his briefing.

Nat nodded before adding, “We don’t have the identity of the Vulture yet, but we believe he was a member of a crew working to clean up the city after the Chitauri attack prior to the Department of Damage Control taking over. Sam and I agree that we can only learn more if we go to NYC for continued recon,” she declared, looking to Steve for his response.

Steve looked around, at his group, weighing the benefits and risks of a trip into the States, even more risky in Tony’s city. Finally, he presented his thoughts, “Going to New York poses a great risk to all of us and it isn’t one I’m going to initiate lightly. On that same point, the weapons coming from this Vulture are deadly, and the risk of anyone with even the slightest dark intentions is a worse one. I agree that we should go, but we need to make a careful plan to ensure we don’t get caught,” he finished before moving to their small, fold out, table where he took a seat, gesturing for the others to join him. Everyone took their seats, allowing him to open the discussion, “So, what’s our best plan of action for this mission?”

Nat jumped in, “We have to go in at night and I think we should land upstate and drive into the city, to draw less attention.”

Haylee added to Natasha’s idea, “I have some experience in tech,” she disclosed, “I could send out some chatter online mentioning sightings of us in CA, giving us a few less people looking.”

Steve nodded, “That’s really good, Haylee. How long would it take you?” he asked, complimenting her talent along with her idea.

Haylee managed to subdue the blush rushing to her cheeks, replying, “If I start now, I can be done in two hours.”

Sam interjected, “Ok, Parker you get on that web stuff and we’ll be wheels up in two hours. What part of upstate NY should I set a course for?” he inquired.

“Delaware,” Nat replied, “It’s close to the city, but far enough off the grid to attract any attention. Anything else, Cap?”

Steve shook his head, “I’m not Captain America anymore,” he revealed, sadness evident in his eyes. Haylee could see it because she felt it too. He continued, “Keep the quietest weapons out for this mission and make sure no one leaves anything behind. We can’t take any chances of leaving a trace which could link us to this location, and give them a trail.”

Haylee, Sam, and Nat nodded before they each moved to their task, Steve staying with Haylee, amazed as he watched her work on the computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Complications in Business and Pleasure

 

The four took off in the Quinjet on schedule before landing in a large forest area in Delaware, NY. There was a car waiting for them once they made it out of the woods which Sam had set up with a trusted contact. 

“Who’s driving?” Nat asked, once they had reached the vehicle.

Steve looked at the group before he replied to Nat’s inquiry, “You want to, don’t you?” She nodded with a mischievous grin crossing her lips which he responded to with a nod of permission. Nat got in the driver’s seat with Sam jumping up front, leaving Steve and Haylee to climb into the back together.

“Where should we set up?” Sam asked, as he drove, “My contact said the weapons are being manufactured in the city, but it might be wise for us to stay in Jersey, entering the city only for recon,” he suggested. 

Steve sat forward, “Are you thinking somewhere like Bayonne? It’s right on the edge of the city and so small, it shouldn’t be on anyone’s radar,” he agreed with Sam’s plan, knowing the area well.

“Exactly,” Sam replied, looking to Nat and Haylee for their opinions. 

Nat spoke first, “It’s a good plan. We can get a hotel right next to the bridge into the city. Do you know where the weapons are being made? Like, an exact location, or do we need to find it?” she changed the subject, motivated by the mission.

Sam shook his head, “I only know the guy and his team are working out of the city, but that’s it. Haylee, do you have any contacts who might be able to help us pinpoint a more specific radius to search?” he asked, making sure to bring her into the conversation since he, Steve, and Nat had gotten used to being the three of them.

“I do have one,” she answered, “I can call him from a burner once we’re settled. What’s our plan once we find this guy? Do we blow up his headquarters?”

Steve smiled, suppressing a laugh, as he replied, “We try not to cause explosions whenever possible. They tend to draw a lot of attention,” he teased, noticing her face start to flush. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, answering her question seriously, “We will destroy their weapons and any Chitauri technology they have left before we wrap the Vulture and his team up as nice little gifts for the local law enforcement.”

Haylee looked over at him, their eyes meeting as she pulled back her hand due to the lightning bolts his touch sent through her body. “Now that’s a plan. How long is the drive to Bayonne?” she asked, changing the subject while breaking eye contact.

Steve wasn’t sure what to make of her reaction to his touch, but the mission was priority and he needed to focus on that, saving his newfound feelings for a later meditation.

Sam looked at Haylee through the rearview mirror as he spoke, “Two and a half hours. I could get us there faster, but I don’t think a speeding ticket will help us with our low key status,” he ended with a small chuckle.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent as everyone stayed on high alert. When they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Nat went in to get their rooms with cash she’d stuffed in her back pocket. Haylee took that opportunity to call Coulson for a stronger lead on the Chitauri weapons dealer. 

She stepped away from Sam and Steve while dialing her boss. “Coulson?” he answered, his voice showing he was unsure of the number calling him.

Haylee spoke softly, “It’s Agent Parker. We’re in New Jersey looking for a Chitauri weapons dealer out of New York. He goes by the Vulture. That’s all we have, do you know anything else we can use to narrow our search?” she asked, her speech rushed for fear one of her team members would walk toward her.

She heard Coulson typing as he began to reply, “The only lead I can find is the name Adrian Toomes. He was managing a team cleaning up after the attack on New York but was laid off when the Department of Damage Control took over. I wish I had more, but hopefully that’s a good place to start,” he finished.

“Thanks Phil,” she said as she ended the call, making her way back to the others at the same moment Natasha returned with their room keys.

“Did you get anything?” Steve asked, running his hand over his beard as they followed Nat to their rooms.

Haylee shrugged, “I got a name which is very likely the Vulture, but we’ll have to look deeper. Apparently Adrian Toomes was fired from NYC cleanup when Mr. Stark’s group took over,” she shared.

Steve nodded as they reached their rooms, dividing the same way they always did. “Well ma’am, looks like we’ll be looking into Toomes tomorrow. Sleep well,” he almost whispered the last part, a subtle smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Recon

 

Over the next few days, the team shadowed Toomes as he moved through the city, waiting for him to lead them to his headquarters. They took stations, each following him at different points, to ensure they weren’t spotted.

By the end of the week, Haylee was on watch as Toomes stepped into the backseat of a large black SUV. “Guys, he’s on the move,” she spoke low into her comm, “I think he’s going to the weapons location. Pick me up.”

“Be there in thirty seconds,” she heard Nat’s voice respond, the car pulling up to Haylee’s location mere seconds after Nat spoke. 

Haylee climbed in and directed them to follow the black SUV that was turning the corner, two traffic lights, ahead.

“Good catch,” Steve commented while looking ahead at the vehicle.

Haylee snuck a smile at Steve before watching as Nat worked her way through traffic to keep their target in range, but not so close that they’d be spotted.

The SUV continued navigating the streets of NYC before it stopped, parking on the street next to, what appeared to be, an abandoned warehouse.

Steve motioned for everyone to stay still once Natasha pulled into a spot, at least ten cars back from Toomes’. Once everyone was in the building ahead, Steve got out of the car, looking back at Haylee, “You’re with me. We’re going to see if they’re any windows to look through,” he leaned back in once she was out, standing by his side. “You two keep watch, got it?”

Nat nodded, winking at Haylee because Steve picked her for a duo mission, with Sam agreeing as well.

Steve reached out for Haylee’s hand, which she tentatively accepted hoping to ignore the feelings it ignited. “It’s ok,” Steve reassured her, “This,” he lifted their coupled hands, “just makes it easier for us to blend in. We look like a happy couple walking down the street instead of rouge spies,” he offered a subtle smile, almost as if they were sharing an inside joke.

Haylee couldn’t help herself as she gave Steve’s hand a gentle squeeze. She swore she saw a brief blush on Steve’s cheek, but it was gone just as quickly.

They reached the building, slowed their pace, and began looking for windows to peek inside. Haylee pulled Steve toward the building, pulling his face toward hers as she began placing small kisses on his jawline. “What are you doing?” he asked leaning into her touch, without thinking.

She moved toward his ear and whispered, “You can look through the window while people thinking we’re just showing off our affections,” she explained, “I was following your lead,” she added, feeling suddenly more self conscious then she had when he’d grasped her hand.

He spoke low to prevent being overheard, but also to hide his emotions at their interaction, “That makes sense. Sorry I questioned you,” he complimented, making her feel better.

Haylee continued her actions, making sure not to be too eager, as Steve analyzed what was going on behind the brick wall separating the good guys from the bad. She made her way up to his ear when her eyes caught a glimpse of Spider-Man. “We have to get back in the car, now,” she rushed her words.

Steve pulled back and looked at her, his face giving away the emotions he’d been attempting to hide, “What’s up?”

Haylee looked down at the ground as she grabbed his hand and began leading him back to the car. Once they were inside, and out of view, she explained, “I saw Spider-Man making his way to the building. If he’s investigating Toomes then Tony Stark can’t be too far behind,” she reasoned.

Natasha heard what Haylee saw and put the car in drive, moving them out of the neighborhood, at the perfect speed to not draw attention. Once they were in a safe distance, Steve spoke, “We have to drop this mission and go somewhere we can’t be traced.”

Sam was confused, “Why can’t we look into along with them?” he must have realized the reason as he was asking because his voice faded to an almost inaudible volume.

“Where can we go?” Haylee asked, disappointed because she’d been looking forward to taking out the Vulture, and confused by her interaction with Steve. It was an act, but it felt very real.

Steve’s expression let Haylee know he was sharing her emotions, “We need to get to the jet and set a course for Wakanda,” he shared causing Natasha to nod, putting the car back in drive to make the journey.


	9. Chapter 9

Wakanda

 

****

Natasha landed the Quinjet in Wakanda, near the edge of the city’s border, much later that night, not surprised to look back and see the rest of her team asleep. She stood from her seat and woke each of the up. “We’re here, guys,” she announced once everyone was alert enough to listen. “The King is coming to escort us back to the city and our temporary residence.”

As the group neared the palace Steve turned to Haylee, “We need to discuss what happened back there. Not now, but soon,” he whispered, low not to alert the others.

Haylee looked up his way, through her heavy eyelids, nodding, “I know. Let’s get settled and find time to be alone, first,” she suggested, keeping her voice even lower then Rogers’.

He moved his eyes to show he felt the same way regarding her plan as T’Challa moved them into his kingdom. “I have two rooms for you,” the King began, “One for Natasha, and your new addition Haylee. The other for Steve and Sam. Follow me,” he stated, his tone welcoming as his accent made it sound much more of an honor then it even was.

T’Challa dropped Natasha and Haylee off first, into a large suite that could easily accommodate many more then two, before he gestured for Sam and Steve to follow him further down the hall. Haylee caught a glance from Steve, not sure if he intended for her to see him looking at her or not.

Nat sat down on her bed, which was much further away from Haylee’s then they were used to, and asked, “So, what was Steve whispering to you about when we arrived?” she asked, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Haylee wanted to roll her eyes and avoid the conversation, but she knew she couldn’t, and having Natasha to talk to was nice. “When he and I were trying to see what the Vulture was up to, he initiated some flirty behavior by holding my hand,” she began, “He said it was an easy way to blend in and not arouse suspicion. Once we reached the warehouse, I pulled him back toward me with my own back against the bricks, keeping the undercover idea alive, and placed small kisses across his jawline, cheek and ear area,” she shared, but Natasha stopped her before she could finish the retelling of her and Cap’s time on the streets of NYC.

Nat was sitting on the edge of her bed now, ready to move to Haylee’s if the story required it, “So...how did he react to your actions? He is not used to that type of thing,” she asked while also sharing some of his insecurities.

Haylee took a deep breath before she spoke more, “He questioned my actions at first, though I could feel him leaning into it. Once I explained why and how it worked with his own plan, he calmed down and allowed it,” she replied, adding, “When I saw Spider-Man, I had to shut it all down and now, he wants to talk about it. I can only guess he’s upset with how far I took his plan. Like you said, I’m sure it made him uncomfortable, and it was anything by professional,” she admitted, summing up her situation and realizing just how right her suspicions might be.

Natasha shook her head before replying, “It is more likely that he wants to know if what you were doing was an act, or if there was more to it,” she began, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, these past weeks. And, you said he leaned into your touch,” she added, to affirm her own ideas.

Haylee shrugged, “I wish I knew, but I really hope you’re right and I haven’t made my crush hate me by moving too fast, though I really was trying to help his undercover plan,” she admitted, her honesty evident within the vulnerability of her tone.

Natasha nodded, “Don’t think about it too much. Use our time here to rest up and prepare for what’s to come. When he’s ready, he’ll find you,” she encouraged as they exchanged their good nights and fell into a much needed, deep, sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Does Everyone Know?

 

 

The first week passed with little interaction among the team as they each took the opportunity to rest and train without being practically on top of each other. Nat walked into their room to find Haylee stretching in the middle of the floor.

“Heads up,” she said to pull Haylee from her concentration. Haylee moved back into resting position before looking up at Nat to see what she wanted. Natasha spoke, “T’Challa’s sister, Shuri, wants to show us some tech for when we get back out there. Steve is visiting Bucky, so you don’t have to wait around and see if today’s the day he wants to talk.”

Haylee rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to tell me about Steve to get me to join you,” she shook her head before following Nat out of their suite down to a deeper level within Wakanda.

 

“Welcome to my lab,” Shuri greeted the two women, “I am T’Challa’s sister, Shuri. I have some things that will really help you in your rouge missions,” she announced once Nat and Haylee arrived.

Haylee was amazed as she looked around Shuri’s workstation. It was filled with tech that was way beyond anything they’d ever seen, or even dreamt of. Shuri noticed her awe and guided her to the first table.

“So, first I have created…” he went on and on about all sorts of gadgets to make their work far easier. But after, Shuri looked at the two women, “So...which one of you is Captain Rogers interested in? I heard him speaking to his friend, and he mentioned wanting to pursue something with a lady on his team…”

Haylee’s eyes dropped to the floor while Natasha burst into laughter, both leaving Shuri looking confused as she took in their strange reactions. Natasha, gathered herself, “It’s Haylee and I’ve been telling her, but she doesn’t believe me,” she was still laughing as she explained. Haylee wanted to slap her friend but she knew she was just being sensitive.

“I am into him too,” Haylee revealed, “I just haven’t been brave enough to say anything to him. We have so many moments filled with the most intense chemistry I’ve ever felt, but I know he’s lived a different life and I don’t want to scare him away,” she confessed, allowing her fears and feelings out for the first time, aloud.

Shuri nodded, “I don’t think you have anything to be afraid of. He sounded as if he was nervous to make the first move, so maybe you should say something to him,” she suggested.

Natasha nodded, “I’ve been saying that since her first night on our team,” she revealed to Shuri, throwing a knowing glance at Haylee.

Haylee smiled, “Ok ladies, I will find a way to say something if you two will just let me have a little more time to figure out how,” she pleaded with them.

Shuri and Natasha exchanged glances before they, finally, looked back at Haylee, “You have until the end of the week, and then one of us will reveal your secret,” Shuri stated, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

Haylee nodded, “Ok, I will do it before the week’s end. Now, show us how all of these things work,” she changed the subject, bringing the attention away from her mythical love life.


	11. Chapter 11

A Few Steps Forward

 

 

Two days later, T’Challa summoned his guests to the land outside the palace, in the fields, forcing Haylee to finally be face to face with Steve for the first time, really since they’d arrived, but more importantly since she’d promised to share her feelings with him.

She was the last to walk out, seeing Sam, Steve and Nat already stretching for the training session to come. Haylee had a disadvantage because the rest had already fought either by, or against T’Challa, but she had not. 

“Welcome Haylee,” T’Challa greeted her, she smiled in reply before he continued, “I have felt an impending sense of dread ever since the attack on my people, so I believe we should train as often as we can,” he introduced them all to the reason for their summons.

Steve nodded in agreement, “I have kept us in strict training, until we arrived, because I don’t know when the next threat will show its face, and we need to be prepared.”

T’Challa took Steve’s words as the key moment to begin and the five spent the entire rest of the afternoon, basically beating each other up, until no one wanted to stand back up from the, recently discovered, comfortable grass below.

Haylee was the first to begin to make a move to get back up, but Natasha grabbed her arm and held her down. Shen, then, stood herself and spoke, “Sam, Your Highness, can I interest you two in a trial of some of the items Shuri has created?”

Sam shrugged, “I guess, why not tire myself more?” he stood, as well, followed by T’Challa.

“You may call me T’Challa,” he replied to her formal request, “But, I do believe that is a wise next move. What about Captain Rogers?” he asked, noticing how Natasha hadn’t included Steve or Haylee in her idea.

Natasha shook her head, “They like to do one more training session one on one,” she lied, ushering the two away quickly before either Steve or Haylee could discredit her lie.

 

Steve shook his head, his eyes showing confusion, “Do you have any idea what that was all about?” he asked.

Haylee narrowed her eyes to say she didn’t know, but shook it off, “Yeah, I think I do, but it’s really silly,” she tried to play it off, though she felt suddenly like she couldn’t breathe.

He visibly sat thinking for a moment, before he replied, “Is this because she saw me whispering to you when we first arrived?” he asked, adding, “I have been meaning to speak with you, but being here caused it to fade from my immediate focus, I guess.”

Haylee took a small breath before she nodded, “That’s definitely part of it, but not the whole reason,” she chose to keep the pressure on him for the time being, “Do you want to talk to me, now? We are alone, for the first time, since we looked into Vulture.”

Steve sat back, resting on his hands, his hair blowing in he breeze causing Haylee to realize how long it’d gotten. He looked over at her, his eyes finding hers as if he was searching for the answer to the question he hadn’t asked yet. 

“You don’t have to,” Haylee interrupted, averting her eyes to break the moment up, “I just thought you might want to take advantage of the rare quiet. If you’d rather I tell you the other reason Nat left us here, I’m happy to,” she lied, her stomach doing flips inside.

He glanced at her, once she finally looked away from the ground, allowing her to see his soft smile before he spoke, “I will go first,” he ceded. “When we were on that mission and I initiated our hand holding, I never expected it to go further then that because of my old time perception of relationships. When you put your lips on my jawline, I was alarmed,” he revealed. “I wasn’t upset but, instead, surprised to find how much I enjoyed it. I can’t pretend that I haven’t had the beginnings of feelings for you since you were waiting outside our Quinjet, but I also can’t hide how much it scares me to pursue anything romantic,” he confessed, laying out all his cards for Haylee to either pick up or shove back his way.

They sat in silence, at first, each of them processing what was said before either could decide what to say next. Haylee moved closer to him, sitting next to him instead of across, when she replied to his confession, “I made that move because of our undercover status. I thought when you made us a couple, that maybe, it was your way of telling me that you liked me, as well, so I took it a little further. I hoped that you were testing me by making us act like we were together, gauging my reaction before you made a real first move,” she paused for a second, feeling embarrassment on her cheeks, “I realize with the circumstances of us knowing each other, romance should be last thing on my mind, but I like you,” she finished, her vulnerability almost making her physically shake as another breeze went through her.

Steve inhaled, processing her words after what he’d said. “It sounds like the two of us have been dancing around the same thing, these past two months,” he finally broke the newest silence, “I propose one more test, and if we pass this one then we should try dating each other, while saving the world in the shadows,” he suggested, causing her to raise her brow.

“What kind of test did you have in mind?” she inquired, her curiosity showing through in her voice.

Steve leaned toward her, closing the distance between their faces, “I have to warn you that I have only done this, maybe twice, once before and once a few years ago, in case it’s awful,” he warned. Haylee wasn’t a hundred percent sure what he was insinuating until he closed the gap and placed his lips to hers. She felt her mouth relax as her lips opened just slightly, deepening the kiss until Steve pulled away, his beard and mustache brushing across her smooth skin.

“How do you think we did?” she asked, more breathy then she’d wanted.

Her question was meant by a full smile from Captain Rogers, “I’d say we got an A+,” he replied, almost laughing as he spoke, “Would you like to be my girlfriend? Is it still called that?” he asked, his tone sobering up as his nerves took hold.

Haylee couldn’t suppress her own smile as she nodded, “Of course I would, and yes, we still call each other boyfriend and girlfriend,” she added, her own small giggle breaking through. “What comes next?” she asked, once her giddiness was under control.

Steve reached across the grass, placing his hand on top of hers, “I don’t really know but I’m excited to find out together.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving Paradise

 

The morning arrived when the team would leave peace in Wakanda and go back to life on the road. Haylee had her budding relationship with Steve to look forward to, but she’d miss this place. She woke before the sun, that last day, and went outside to watch the sun rise.

Haylee hadn’t gotten dressed or grabbed coffee, but was simply in her tank top and shorts, sitting on Wakanda’s palace steps.

As she watched the sun begin to break through the clouds, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Steve moving to sit next to her. She offered him a smile once he was settled. “You’re up early,” he commented.

She looked over at him, “We’re leaving today and I really like it here, so I wanted to say goodbye by watching the sun come up,” she explained.

“I get it,” he agreed, “Wakanda is a great place to find peace, but we can’t put them in danger by staying too long,” he almost lamented, grabbing her hand in his.

“You’re right, at least I get to keep you when we leave,” she admitted, placing her lips gently to his hand causing him to give hers a squeeze.

The pair sat in silence, watching the sun make its full appearance gloriously over the beautiful land of Wakanda. 

“Are we headed back to Europe until a case comes up?” Haylee asked as the two stood from the steps once the sunrise was over.

Steve nodded while they walked, “We’ll set up shop again. Then, once we’re sure we’re safe for the time, two of us will go out on a recon mission to see where we might be needed next,” he explained, placing his hand on the small of her back as they stepped toward the Quinjet.

Haylee nodded, taking in the information, as she thought over entering the unknown once more. Steve could see her nerves, not used to that sight on her, but he pulled her closer, comfortingly. “I’m alright,” she reassured him, “Sometimes the unknown just makes me nervous, but with our team, I’ll be good. I think if I could just kick some ass, I’d feel better,” she admitted, half joking but slightly serious.

Steve shook his head, moving his hair out of place, “Language,” he warned, “A lady doesn’t speak that way,” he teased causing her to playfully slap his face before they stopped walking and turned to each other. He grasped her face in his hands, moving closer until his lips were barely apart from hers, pausing to smile.

Haylee shook her head, moving forward to close the gap. She pulled back, beaming, “Don’t tease me like that, Captain Rogers,” she faux admonished him causing him to smile, pulling her into his arms.

Their moment was interrupted by Sam, “Would you two like to stop that long enough to get on board?” he shouted.

Steve and Haylee broke apart, both red in their cheeks, moving to get onboard for their journey back to Europe. Haylee caught a prideful grin from Natasha as she passed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Next Steps....

 

A few weeks passed as Haylee and Steve grew closer once the team was back in Europe. They hadn’t really seen how far things could go until they found themselves, alone, while Sam and Nat were on a recon mission back in the States.

“Are you ready to train?” Steve asked as he walked thru Haylee and Nat’s hotel room door, waking Haylee up.

She sat up in the bed, her face showing her annoyance directed at Captain Rogers, “It’s just the two of us,” she whined, “Can we just snuggle and skip training today?”

Steve moved to the edge of her bed and sat down, “I would agree if the challenges we faced also catered to your rule, but they don’t, so we are forced to stay vigil,” he replied, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

Haylee nodded through an unintelligible grumble, “You’re right,” she caved, “Give me a few minutes to change and freshen up, ok?” she asked, looking at him for the first time, allowing him the chance to sneak a kiss from her lips.

He nodded, “I’ll wait outside my door for you,” he replied, placing his lips back to hers once more before he stood and left her room, allowing her privacy to get ready for the day. 

Haylee got up and threw on a pair of yoga pants with a tank top before she made her way to the bathroom to see what her curls looked like after sleeping. She sighed when she saw her reflection and pulled the mess up into a bun, knowing she was just training and didn’t need fancy hair for that. Then, Haylee brushed her teeth before emerging from her door, not surprised to see Steve on the other side of the door, waiting patiently. 

He moved to her side once she was through the door, offering his elbow, “May I escort you to a morning workout, ma’am?” he asked, his New York accent present even though his words echoed a Southern gentleman. 

Haylee nodded, “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” she delved deeper into the training conversation, “What will be working on today?” she asked.

Steve glanced her way as he replied, “What we’ve been doing. Is there anything you were hoping to jump into?” he inquired, looking directly into her eyes now as they walked.

She smiled back at him, slipping in a wink, before she spoke, “We should use weapons this time.”

Steve remained silent, unsure of her idea, until they were inside the familiar gym where they train. He looked at her, “What do you mean when you say weapons?”

Haylee laughed for a few minutes, loudly, until she calmed herself and replied, “Just those sticks, silly,” she moved closer, leaning against his chest for support as she gained control of her breathing.

She noticed Steve’s breathing had changed once she was silent causing her to look up into his eyes, “Are you alright?”

Her words seemed to shake him from a daze as he shook his head and answered her, “Of course, and we can use the sticks if you want,” he broke their physical contact as he backed away to grab the items.

Haylee wasn’t so easily thrown off, though, “Are you sure nothing’s up with you?” she asked, again, noting his strange new discomfort at her presence in the gym. He looked as if he was about to speak, but remained silent, allowing Haylee to ask again, “It’s ok to talk to me, Captain Rogers,” she added, knowing he wasn’t a fan of that title anymore.

He sighed before sitting down on the training matt, gesturing for her to join, “Ok, I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to make fun of me,” he began. Haylee nodded, “I would never, what’s going on in that handsome head of yours?”

Steve took a deep breath before he explained his reaction, “This may not come as a shock to you, but I’ve never been with a woman. When you were laughing and leaning against me, it triggered a feeling which could have led to more had I given in and kissed you like I wanted to. I just don’t know how to handle that part of a relationship,” he confessed, his cheeks reddening and his eyes looking away.

Haylee placed her hand on his, “Babe, I would never make you do something you weren’t comfortable with. And, if you’re worried about me, you don’t have to. I am ready for that step, but I want you to be there too. I could never laugh at you,” she replied, causing him to smile tenderly as he leaned toward her and placed his lips to hers.

Once he pulled away, he looked into her eyes, “I’ll open my mind more to that idea now that I know you’re alright with going there,” he changed the subject as he stood and offered his hand, “Are you ready to fight?” she took his hand to show she was ready to train.


	14. Chapter 14

The Next Target

 

Sam and Natasha returned within the next few days with new of a new threat, of course, back in the U.S. once more. The team sat down, together, in a bar near their motel which was mostly unused by the public.

“Ok guys,” Steve began their meeting, “What did you two find?”

Natasha almost started to ask about Steve and Haylee, but stopped herself, as she began, “A new villain has surfaced in California, but this one is very hard to gain any information on. It’s called Ghost because no one knows if it’s male or female, and because it’s able to phase through matter. We couldn’t decipher if anyone is on this, or not, so Sam and I are bringing it to the table,” she finished.

Sam added, “We know most of the attacks have been in Lang’s area of town, but he swore to a life without Ant-Man.”

Haylee looked at Steve, enjoying watching him work through the information in his mind. Finally, Steve replied to the new case, “Does this Ghost have any other abilities that we know of?”

Sam spoke, “We don’t know, yet. Ghost hasn’t attacked anyone, well hasn’t had to because there has been no challenge. It’s possible that this person has strength we’re currently unaware of.”

“Is Lang’s city low key?” Haylee asked, before adding as she felt Steve’s hand on her leg under the table, “If this is like the Vulture, and and in the middle of the city, then we can’t risk it. But, if we’re in a more obscure part of the state then it might just be worth it to at least take a peak,” she explained her position on their new lead.

Steve gave her thigh a squeeze of approval, causing her to look his way and see his smile waiting for her. Natasha caught wind of it as well. “Will you two be able to focus on a mission?” she asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

“We will be just fine,” Haylee answered for both of them, “So, is this location good for us?” she asked, again.

Sam replied, “It’s around San Quentin, CA which is nowhere near another major CA city. I think we can get in and out, undetected. Plus, it’s right on the water which means we have a quick exit route,” he added, furthering his own support of the mission.

“I think we should try,” Steve began, his voice low but authoritative, “If this threat proves to be as dire as your finding suggest, then it’s our duty. We will go in, do a sweep of the area, then access our next step. We can divide into teams of two to allow for a faster pace, and coverage of more terrain. Thoughts?” he opened it up to the rest of the group.

Natasha attempted to bite her tongue, but couldn’t stop as she asked, “Can I guess which teams we’ll be on?” 

Steve glared her way, “I’m certainly open to suggestions. What teams do you think would be most efficient for this op?”

Haylee snuck a glance at Nat, pitying her for getting called out. Natasha shook her head, “I think whoever you pick is perfect. I was just hoping Sam and I would be on a team since we’ve been doing so many recon missions together. We’re really a well oiled machine by now,” she replied, not lying at all because she and Sam had become a perfect working team.

Steve nodded, “I was already on the same page as you,” he looked at the entire group before he spoke again. “We ship out first thing in the morning.”

Haylee looked over at Steve, reaching her hand up and running her fingers down his beard, “Can we get a drink, Sir?” she teased with her official tone of voice.

Sam and Nat both looked at Steve, intrigued and eager for him to agree to Haylee’s question. 

Steve ran two fingers through his beard before responding, “We can have one,” which was met with an eruption of cheers from the others.


	15. Chapter 15

Back to the States

 

Natasha flew the Quinjet to San Quentin the following morning, slightly hungover, landing in a cave on the beach, well hidden from view. Steve addressed them once they were ready to step off the jet.

“I’ve looked at a map of the city,” Rogers began, “It’s easily broken into two sections. Sam and Nat, you’ll take the east, leaving Haylee and I the west. We will look for anything that has Ghost’s signature on it and try to uncover the identity. Sam, is there any particular location that’s already been hit? We don’t have any contacts for help on this one so a crime scene interview may help.”

Sam nodded, as he began visibly thinking over what they knew so far. Finally, he stated, “Ghost robbed Hank Pym. I just don’t know if any of us can get close to him without getting made.”

Haylee raised her hand, “He doesn’t know me,” she pointed out, “I wasn’t there for the fight at the airport, and I’ve never been associated with the Avengers. To him, if I’m anything, I’ll just be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Steve nodded, “You make a good point,” he looked to Nat and Sam, “Which side of the city is Pym located on?”

Nat replied, “He’s on your side. Here’s his address,” she said, using her watch to send it to Haylee’s before she gave them a warning, “He’s very guarded. You won’t just be able to knock on his door and get it. He needs to know you are on his side.”

Haylee nodded, “Thank you,” before she turned to Steve, “Are you ready?”

Steve nodded, “As I’ll ever be,” he looked to the others, “We meet back here in three hours. Eyes open, everyone,” he finished as Nat dropped the Quinjet door, allowing the two teams to begin their work.

 

Steve and Haylee began their search while also navigating their way to Pym’s home. “Is Ant-Man as silly as I’ve heard?” Haylee asked as they walked, “I know his power, from his suit, is incredible, but people say he’s really goofy.”

Steve reached for her hand, “I only spoke to him for a few minutes in the times we saw eachother, between the fight and the prison break, but yes. He is a funny little guy,” he replied. “Why do you ask? Am I too serious for you? You looking to move on to a funnier superhero?” he teased, knowing that wasn’t the case as she gave his hand a tighter then necessary squeeze.

Haylee laughed, “You know that’s not the reason, at all. I was just curious because he doesn’t fit the type. All of you are very different, at least what I know from case files, and he’s his own brand,” she commented.

Steve stopped and turned her to face him, leaning down and placing his lips to hers. As he released her, he said, “I’m sure we’re all very different from what our files say. What’s mine like?” he asked, curiously.

Haylee held in a laugh, “Well, Coulson wrote yours, and you know he was a very big fan. It’s a short narrative about your exploits in the war, your supposed death in the ocean, and then a full evaluation of you after you were found and woken up. Before the Avengers became a team, Fury and Coulson did a lot of research on each potential member to see how they’d fit,” she replied.

Steve nodded, but pressed for more, “But what does it say about me?”

“You are a good soldier and, though, you’re a born leader you have always seemed to prefer taking orders, which was ideal for the Avengers Initiative,” she began, “It also said that you had no attachments in this time so you would be devoted to the work of this task force. Then, it went on about your skills from the serum,” Haylee finished, looking into his eyes to see a reaction.

Steve, simply nodded, “I expected as much, and it was all correct until I found out Hydra had never been destroyed, and had taken over S.H.I.E.L.D. After that happened, I haven’t been able to figure out where I belong in this world. I don’t really know this time period and I have no allegiance, other then to doing what is right,” he paused and looked down at Haylee, “Before you showed up, I hadn’t really thought I had anything to offer the world and the world had nothing for me. You’ve proved me wrong,” he revealed, the biggest admission either of them had made regarding their feelings for each other.

Haylee blinked to keep her emotions from getting out of control, “I promise that you have so much to offer this world, and other then technology not much has changed since your time. But, I’ll admit that I was very glad I found you. My feelings for you have grown more each day I’ve watched you in action, so much so, that I would be lying if I didn’t reveal that I believe I’m falling in love with you, Captain Rogers.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You had to add the Captain in to ruin the moment, didn’t you? You’re always so nervous about intimate conversations with me, but luckily for you, I find it adorable,” he added, pulling her into him with his arm around her waist as they continued their work.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ant-Man

 

Steve and Haylee arrived at Hank Pym’s house with only an hour left on their mission clock. Haylee looked at Steve, “You have to stay out here. Even with the longer hair and beard, you’re still Captain America,” she insisted. 

He nodded in agreement, “I’ll wait over there,” he pointed to a bus stop on the opposite corner, “If things get hairy, call for me.”

“You know I will,” she replied before he met her height for a short kiss, walking away immediately once their lips parted. 

Haylee took a deep breath and walked up to the front door, knocking. Moments later, and older man came to the door, “Yes?” he answered.

“Hank Pym?” she asked, waiting for him to deny and when he didn’t, she introduced herself. “I’m Agent Haylee Parker. I’m looking into a villain calling themself Ghost. Is there anything you can tell me about him or her?”

Pym seemed intrigued by her boldness, coming to his home and getting straight to what she wanted, so he invited her inside. He walked her to the kitchen, gesturing for her to take a seat, “Would you like a cup of coffee?” he offered.

Haylee nodded, “That would be wonderful, actually. I’ll take it black, I’d hate to trouble you.”

“You’re no trouble at all,” he replied, “You’re a cream and three sugars type of girl?” he asked, almost reading her.

Haylee nodded, thrown by his accuracy and specificity, “So, have you heard anything about this Ghost? I came to you because I heard you were one of…”

Pym cut her off as he placed her coffee in front of her, sitting down, “Her, the Ghost is a woman. Her real name is Ava and she’s a corporate saboteur. You don’t need to worry about her, though because someone is on it, already,” he revealed.

Haylee was immediately more interested, “Who could be looking into her? Is Scott Lang Ant-Man again?” she asked, hoping her bluntness wouldn’t get her kicked out of his house.

“You work for Coulson, don’t you?” he replied, aware of how few government officials knew Ant-Man’s true identity.

Haylee almost let out an expletive at her sloppiness, but she nodded, knowing his trust was the only way to get what she needed. “I do work for Phil Coulson in an undercover way,” she began, “I’m not affiliated with any agency currently, but fighting in the shadows. That’s why I came here to take down Ghost. If Ant-Man is on it, then I can leave knowing things are handled, but I need assurances that it’s safe for me to continue to my next target.”

Hank Pym leaned back in his seat, taking in all that she’d shared, visible deciding how to respond. Luckily for Haylee, Scott Lang entered the kitchen while she and Pym were in a silent standoff.

“What’s going on?” Lang asked, unphased by a strange face, “Who’s she?”

Haylee stood and offered her hand, “Mr. Lang, I’m Agent Haylee Parker, an undercover op for Phil Coulson. It’s an honor to meet you after you served side by side with Steve Rogers for our cause.”

Scott’s lips curled into a large grin, “Thank you, I’m not usually greeted that way. Is there something I can help you with?” he asked, proving much more helpful then Hank.

Haylee nodded, “Yes, in fact you can. Are you working on the takedown of Ghost?”

Scott looked at Hank, seeing Pym shake his head, but he answered, “Yes, I’m on it. My new partner and I will handle Ghost.”

“That’s all I needed to know,” she replied taking one final sip of her coffee, “Thank you gentlemen so much for your help,” she added as she left and met Steve at the bus stop.

He stood as she neared his position, “Did he know anything?” he asked, grabbing her hand, feeling like it’d been ages since he’d touched her.

Haylee nodded, “I have the Ghost’s identity and proof that we don’t need to worry about it. Let’s get back to the others and then I’ll share.”

 

Steve and Haylee arrived back at the Quinjet along with Sam and Nat. The four boarded their craft, taking their seats to discuss findings once they were all inside.

“Did you two find anything?” Nat began, “This Ghost lives up to his or her name.”

Haylee took over the conversation, “The Ghost is actually a business saboteur named Ava,” she began, “Hank Pym confirmed her true identity, but I learned more while I was in his home,” she paused to make sure no one would interrupt before she continued. The others remained silent, “Scott Lang is Ant-Man again, I spoke to him myself, and he is taking care of Ava with the help of a new partner he has.”

“Who’s his partner?” Sam asked, immediately intrigued due to his history with Ant-Man.

Haylee shook her head, “I left once I had confirmation that the Ghost would be handled. Pym did not want to give up any of this information, but Lang showed up while I was there which saved me.”

Steve interjected, “So, if this issue is out of our concern then we need to be wheels up in ten and back to our hideout. Once we return, Nat and Sam, if you are up to it, you two can go on another recon mission. There is, undoubtedly, more going on out there which we can help with.”

Nat nodded, “I am completely in,” she looked at Sam for his response as she stood to head to her seat, to pilot them out of U.S. borders.

“You know I’m game for another peak at the dirty this world is hiding,” Sam replied causing Nat to smile before she disappeared. “What will you two do while we’re away?” he directed his attention to Steve and Haylee, a sly grin crossing his lips.

Steve shook his head, “I’m not going to dignify that question with a response,” he got up to look over reports around the world, always looking for something going on.

Sam looked at Haylee before he too got up to settle in for the flight, “You know he just did answer that question.”


	17. Chapter 17

Unity - The Next Step

 

Steve walked into Haylee’s room one morning, as he always did, to wake her for training. “Haylee,” he yelled, not loudly, to cause her to stir. 

Haylee was already awake, pretending to sleep through his voice. Steve moved closer and sat down on the edge of her bed, placing his hand on her shoulder, “Haylee, it’s time to train,” he repeated.

She allowed one eye to open, groggily, as she pulled her arm toward her causing him to lose balance and almost lay next to her. “Can we just lay here this morning? If the bad guys you’re always worried about come, shouldn’t have some quality time together?” she pouted, pursing her lower lip.

Steve shook his head as he moved to lay in the bed next to her, pulling himself under the covers. “I’m going to regret letting you talk me into this,” he teased, wrapping his arm around her from underneath.

Haylee shook her head, “I don’t think you are,” she protested, moving closer where she could place her lips to his, moving her hands to the sides of his face.

Steve inched closer toward her, deepening the kiss, feeling her begin to move her hips against him. “I want you,” she whispered, moving her lips from his to his ear.

He nearly panted as he spoke, “Me too,” he added, “I’m ready,” as he brushed her hair behind her head so he could move his attention to her neck.

Haylee heard his words and pulled away, making sure she could look into his eyes, “Steve, are you sure? I don’t want to take this from you if you’re not really ready,” she paused, moving her hand to his cheek, “I’d feel terrible if you wasted this moment on me, if I’m not the one.”

He lifted his hand from her waist and placed it on top of hers, which laid gently on his face, “Haylee, I’m very sure that you are the one. I don’t know what tomorrow brings, but I know that what I’ve felt with you is stronger then anything I’ve ever experienced,” he paused, staring into her eyes, “I love you, Haylee Parker.”

She felt her eyes begin to water at his confession, quickly pulling herself together to respond properly. “Steve Rogers, I love you too.”

They didn’t speak again as they continued showering each other with affection, slowly undressing the other, until they were one.


	18. Chapter 18

Infinity Stones

 

A/N: Slight jump forward in time to the movie plot

 

“Guys, theres buzz all around the globe,” Nat began, “And beyond about the infinity stones.” 

The Rogue Avengers had been working underground with each other for nearly two years as this news came. But, they were a well defined, fighting machine, ready for anything that might come their way.

Haylee had heard many things about what the Avengers faced, and knew about, but this was new. “What are the infinity stones?” she asked, standing from Steve’s lap, their fear of PDA was long gone. 

Steve replied, having the most experience with them, “There are six stones: the space stone, the reality stone, the mind stone, the power stone, the time stone, and the soul stone. Each has its own purpose but together they make a person undefeatable.”

Sam shook his head, “Do we know where any of them are?”

Natasha nodded, “The mind stone is inside Vision because Tony used it to bring him to life. The space stone is inside the tesseract, which is in Asgard under Thor’s protection. Those are the only two I know the location of, but rumor has it that if all six are possessed by one person, half the world could die with the simple snap of a finger.”

“That sounds really great,” Haylee replied sarcastically, “What do we do? Find the rest? Figure out who wants them? I’m not sure what our play is in this scenario,” she blurted out all her questions, her voice beginning to sound panicked. 

Steve stood, moving to her so he could rub her arms, calming her as he did so. “What do you guys think we do? My instinct says to wait until we hear more because I wouldn’t know the first place to look for these stones,” he revealed, feeling weak for the first time in a long time.

Nat shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know either. I want to jump into action and prevent these things from getting found, but I don’t know where to look either. We can’t even find Vision to start the process because his location is way out of our acces.”

“I say we wait until we hear more, or at the least, investigate what others are saying about this stuff,” Sam placed his vote for the news.

Haylee looked up at Steve, “I think Sam’s right. There’s no next step until we know something more.”

Nat nodded along with everyone else, “Should we go toward Avengers HQ and attempt to listen in?”

Steve shook his head, “That is way too risky of a move based on the intel we have. Let’s just lay low and put feelers out with our contacts.”

The team agreed before Steve and Haylee disappeared into their room.

 

“Did I do the right thing with this situation?” he asked, sitting down on their bed, burying his face in his hands.

Haylee, calmer now, sat next to him, rubbing her hand over his back, “I can’t tell you what’s right or wrong, but if this is what feels right then it is. I would trust your gut over anyone elses,” she revealed, hoping to soothe him as he did her.

He removed his hands from his face and turned to look at her, “My only fear is that if we wait too long, this will be unstoppable where we might have a chance right now,” he revealed. 

“That could be true, but there’s no way to know,” she replied, “It could be just as easily true that we take the risk and look, getting ourselves caught and unable to help when the real threat arrives, or worse there is no real threat and we went out on a limb for nothing.”

He grasped her hand in his own, “Those are all very good points. Thank you,” he added, truly grateful, before he leaned toward her, placing his lips to hers before laying her back on their bed, his body over hers.

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

The Call

 

Haylee, finding herself exhausted, was in bed when Steve received a phone call. “Haylee,” he said, whispering into her ear, as he sat over top over her.

She stirred, but not enough, grumbling about being tired. “We have to go right now,” he added, his tone urgent causing Haylee to open her eyes. 

She sat up in the bed, looking at him, “Who called you and where do we need to be?” she asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

“Are you feeling alright?” Steve asked, changing the subject as it dawned on him how tired she’d been recently.

Haylee waved off his concern, “Life on the road is just wearing me down. Now, tell me what’s going on?” she repeated her question, still confused.

“Banner,” Steve began, Haylee’s eyes widening at the name, “He called from the phone I sent Tony after I left. Apparently Thanos, the one behind Loki in the NY attack, is coming to Earth for the stones. He already has two.”

“Did he know where Vision is? Are there anymore stones here?” she asked, her alertness growing with each new detail.

“He’s not sure where Vision is, but we know where Wanda is and chances are, he’s with her,” he began to explain what he’d learned from the call, “The time stone was here, but Thanos’ people took the man protecting it and apparently Tony went on their ship after it.”

Haylee took a deep breath, “This is not how naps are supposed to end,” she shook her head, “When do we leave for Wanda’s location? I need to change back into my gear,” she added, looking down at her sweats she’d become very comfortable in, even for training.

Steve smiled as he took in her appearance, though he loved her in or out of anything. “Wanda is preparing the jet. We’ll be taking off in the next thirty minutes. Things are going to be fast paced once we’re out there which means less time for us. Not to mention, this mission greatly enhances our chances of being caught,” he laid out all of his fears and worries.

Haylee moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss, “We’re going to save the world, and after we do, we won’t be on the run anymore.”

“Your optimism is nice, but…” she interrupted him with a second kiss, this one deeper and more insistent with a hint of urgency within it.

Haylee pulled back for a brief moment, “You said we have thirty minutes? It only takes me three to change,” she shared in a low, sultry, voice. 

Steve got her meaning as he lifted her from the bed and sat her on his lap, resuming the kiss she’d begun just before. Haylee pulled back again, just once more, “If we’re together then nothing else will matter. If we can bring back the entire Avengers team to one place, Thanos won’t stand a chance,” she added confidently, though she could see in Steve’s eyes that he wanted to believe her, but his doubts about Tony still lingered heavily on his mind.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Help Arrives

 

A/N: The scene where Captain Steve Rogers enters the film was the inspiration behind this entire story.

 

Their arrival to Vision’s location proved almost too late as they flew into a major battle. “What’s our plan, Cap?” Nat asked, readying the jet to land, and feeling a little like her old self as she called Steve by his old name.

“Land out of sight and we’ll try to find our way into this small scale war before it’s too late,” he replied, looking back at Haylee who could see the concern in his eyes, that they were already too late.

Nat nodded, putting the jet down within the city as out of sight as possible. Sam left first to take to the sky and give them a location to give an assist. 

“This is going to be ok,” Haylee reassured Steve as they waited on Falcon’s words. Steve gave her a confident smile in return, “I feel better now that we’re on the ground, in motion,” he looked at her more seriously, suddenly, “Be careful.”

“I always am,” she replied, squinting her eyes in confusion, but there was no time to overthink his sudden protectiveness as Sam’s voice came in their ears.

Sam had spotted the battle below, “They just entered the train station. Wanda is the only defense because Vision is badly injured,” he revealed.

Nat looked to Steve for their orders. “I will enter first, draw the attackers attention. Once they’re thrown off, the three of you surround them from the other sides. Got it?” he asked, looking from Nat to Haylee, each returning nods of confirmation.

The team moved in, each taking their place for the right moment to enter. Haylee took the far side, mounting her attack from the boarding gate announcements where she could watch Steve’s entrance. 

 

Wanda moved forward to defend Vision as a train began finished its journey behind them. As the train vanished, a dark figure stood on the platform opposite them. Haylee found herself biting her lip, just slightly, as she watched her man in action.

One of Thanos’ soldiers threw a large spear straight for Cap, but he caught it, stepping into the light and revealing himself. As the two henchmen watched in shock, Sam, Nat and Haylee jumped into action. 

Sam flew down, knocking one to the ground while Nat worked on the other. Before Sam’s victim could fully rise to gain their footing, Haylee jumped in, reading his mind to anticipate each move and defend herself, always keeping the upper hand in the battle. 

Only minutes passed before Natasha had killed one of the assailants leaving the other to retreat with the body in tow. 

Sam and Wanda moved to Vision to help him stand, “Captain Rogers, your timing couldn’t be more impeccable. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Vision,” Steve replied, glancing at Haylee who was winded, as he spoke, “I said I’d always be here if I was needed.”

Nat interjected, “We need to get you two out of here because they’ll be back,” she instructed, leading everyone back to the Quinjet, no time to catch up before they took off. 

“Rogers, where am I taking us?” Natasha asked, once everyone was on board and ready.

Steve gave her a ‘this is crazy’ shake of his head, “Avengers HQ, that’s where Banner told me to come once we secured Vision. Getting Wanda back was an added bonus.”

“At least Tony’s not there,” Sam remarked with a grunt before opening a water and laying back in his seat.

Haylee was sitting at their meeting table, her head over over arms on the table, until Steve moved to sit next to her. 

“Hey, you did good back there,” Steve interrupted her almost sleep, “You didn’t get injured, did you?”

Haylee lifted her head to look at him, the same quizzical expression on her face as when he told her to be careful, “No, why do you ask?” 

Steve shook his head, placing his hand on her back, “I don’t know, you just seemed winded after the fight. But, you’ve been off recently so maybe that’s why,” he thought outloud, trying to figure out where his vibrant Haylee had gone.

She turned to face him, “I’m just tired, nothing else,” she replied, “You don’t have to worry so much, especially how you’ve been today. I love you for wanting to protect me all the time, but we’ve been doing this for awhile, and you know I can handle myself,” she finished, hoping nothing she’d said had hurt his feelings, or ego.

Steve nodded, “I can’t place my finger on it either, but I feel the need to keep you safe, which I always have, but there’s something different now. I trust you, though. If you say everything is good then I believe you,” he replied, moving forward to place a small kiss on her forehead, catching Wanda’s eye.


	21. Chapter 21

A Stop At Home

 

The jet landed on top of Avengers HQ in upstate New York, shortly after their rescue of Wanda and Vision. Steve ordered the team to get inside as quickly as possible, keeping out of sight whenever they could.

Haylee felt Steve grab for her hand as they entered the building, she obliged holding to his tightly. They reached the main floor and found Rhodey speaking with Secretary Ross via a hologram communication. 

“Do we have a plan for this type of catastrophe, Rhodes? Vision was lost but then found on a stolen Quinjet with some of the world’s most wanted criminals” Ross asked, looking serious as he thought over options in his mind.

Rhodes glanced to his left and saw Steve, Natasha, Vision, Wanda, and a face he didn’t recognize enter the room. He responded, “Yes sir, I think I have just the solution.”

Ross turned to look in the direction Rhodes was staring. His temper flared immediately as he addressed the fugitives, “You’ve got some nerve, I’ll give you that.”

Nat replied, “I heard you could use some of that.”

Ross scoffed at the group, “The world’s on fire and you think all is forgiven?”

Steve stepped forward, “I’m not looking for forgiveness and I’m way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender, so we’re here to fight,” he paused his tone firm and unyielding, “And if you want to stop us, we’ll fight you too.”

Before the exchange could go any further, Rhodes cut off the hologram and smiled at the group. Wanda spoke next, “Vis is hurt. Do we have a doctor around here?”

Rhodes nodded as Bruce entered the room, “Hey guys.”

“Bruce,” Nat replied, her tone one of almost a challenging nature.

Bruce looked down before he said, “Nat.”

Sam, moved forward, helping Vision, “This is awkward.”

Rhodes interrupted the moment to figure out who the new face belonged to, “Who is this, guys?”

Steve introduced her, “This is Haylee Parker, she’s a rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who’s been fighting with us for the past two years.”

Pleasantries were exchanged before Banner began working on Vision, or at least seeing if it was possible.

 

Steve pulled Haylee aside, briefly. “This battle is going to be a lot more challenging then anything we’ve faced before,” he began, pulling her onto one of the many sofas by his side. “Are you up to this? I don’t want to risk losing you because you went into a battle you weren’t ready for,” he admitted, concern clear in his voice.

Haylee reached out and placed her hand around his bicep, “Steve Rogers, I wouldn’t go into an end of the world fight with you if I thought for one second either of us wouldn’t make it out. I’ve been tired, but I can still do my part,” she paused and looked into his eyes, her own filled with serious intentions, “And, if you think for one second I’d let you go into this war without me by your side, you’re crazier then I thought.”

Steve moved forward and grabbed her lips with his own, allowing Haylee to deepen the kiss until he pulled back, slightly breathless before he spoke again. “Just promise me that if you feel like you can’t handle what we’re up against, you’ll sit the fight out.”

She nodded, moving her hand to cup his bearded face, “I promise, but we have to be realistic and face the fact that, once this starts there may be no sitting it out. From what I’ve heard, Thanos has an army, though he won’t need it if he has all the stones,” she admitted, fear not evident in her own voice.

He pulled her into his arms, embracing her with everything he had, wishing for just a second they hadn’t become what they were, just because the threat was so much worse. He only released her when Nat walked into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt you two, but Bruce can’t do anything,” Nat revealed, “We need to come up with a plan B.”

Steve nodded as he released Haylee, still holding her hand, as they stood and made their way back to the group to discuss their next options. 

 

Banner began his assessment once the entire team was present, “I can’t do anything for Vision or remove the stone. The technology needed to pull that off is way out of my reach. From what I’ve seen, Thanos has the biggest army in the galaxy and he is not going to stop until he gets… Vision’s stone,” he revealed, the mood in the room darkening more.

Vision spoke next, “I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. Also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to its own signature, perhaps... its molecular integrity will fail.”

Wanda shook her head, “And you with it. I’m not having this conversation,” she replied frustratedly.

Steve interjected himself into the debate, “Vision, the price of your life is too high, and not one I’m willing to make.”

“Captain Rogers, you did the same thing,” Vision protested.

Steve shook his head once more, looking to Haylee with almost a gleam in his eye, “I know of a place where the stone may be able to be removed.”


	22. Chapter 22

Back to Wakanda

 

“Where are we going?” Wanda asked after they’d been on the Quinjet for a while.

Haylee replied, hoping they’d survive this so she’d get to know the rest of the team, “You’ll see.”

Steve moved forward to direct Natasha with the accurate coordinates to take them into the city of Wakanda and not on a collision course with the barrier. Nat had done it before but she was still shaky on the entirity of the landing.

“Lower the jet by 5 inches,” Steve directed, gaining an eye roll from Nat, but she did as he said and the team was greeted by the sudden sight of the city of Wakanda. 

Steve turned from Natasha to address the rest of the Rogue Avengers, “This is Wakanda. You all remember King T’Challa from our previous interactions. The technology he has access to will be our best shot at separating the stone from Vision, and he’ll be waiting to greet us upon our landing.”

Haylee couldn’t help but let a small smile sneak across her lips as she remembered this place from their last visit, not only the city and people, but what it meant for her relationship with Steve. He caught her grin and shot her a wink as Nat lowered the jet into the city, directly in front of the palace.

Nat lowered the door of the jet before she got up and joined the team as they walked out to see T’Challa there along with the Dora Milaje. Steve, Nat, and Haylee reached them first.

“It seems I’m always thanking you for something,” Steve began their interaction which caused T’Challa to reach out and shake his hand before noticing Bruce bowing.

Rhodes shook his head, “What are you doing?”

T’Challa waved off Bruce’s gesture, “We don’t do that here.”

Steve and Haylee were distracted from that exchange by the appearance of Steve’s friend Bucky. 

“Are you ready for this?” Steve asked.

Bucky cocked his head to the sky, “As ready as any semi stable hundred year old man can be,” as he reached Steve and they hugged. Once they released each other, Bucky looked over and noticed Haylee. “Is this the girl you were going on an on about last time you were here?”

Steve rolled his eyes, but nodded, “She is. Buck, this is Haylee Parker.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sergeant Barnes,” Haylee greeted the man she knew so much about, but had never met, offering her hand.

Bucky accepted her hand, “Just Bucky is fine. So, are you two an item now, or did he mess it up somehow?” he asked, changing the subject from the war they were about to participate in.

Haylee tried to suppress her smile as she answered, “We are, thank you,” then she glanced at Steve, “He hasn’t messed anything up yet.”

Bucky nodded, smiling as well, but they were interrupted as T’Challa urged everyone to follow him to Shuri’s lab, hopeful something could be done for Vision.

 

Haylee and Natasha were familiar with Shuri’s lab, walking right in as T’Challa got them there. They’d spent time bonding with each other and Shuri during their last visit to Wakanda. 

Shuri greeted them, briefly, ushering Vision to lay on her table so she could evaluate her options. Haylee noticed Shuri give her a funny look when they had exchanged hellos, but chose to ignore it as she moved to lean into Steve’s arms while they awaited a verdict. 

After some time had passed, the team silent as Shuri analyzed the stone, T’Challa spoke, “So sister, can you do it?”

Shuri began to nod, “I can, but how much time do I have? This is a very complex system and even the smallest piece out of alignment could kill him,” she admitted.

Nat replied, “As much time as you can give us. Thanos will come for that stone, and it could be the only one he doesn’t have,” she conveyed the seriousness of their situation.

Shuri nodded and began to work, but just as she began to piece together the map she needed to work with, the entire city suddenly shook.

Steve and T’Challa looked out the window, seeing the same ship from the attack on Vision outside the barrier. 

“Looks like we have less time then we thought,” T’Challa announced, looking at Wanda first, “You stay up here to buy Shuri as much time as you can. The moment the stone is out, destroy it,” he ordered. Next, he looked at Okoye, “Get the Dora Milaje ready, and for god’s sake,” he glanced back at Steve, “Get this man a shield!”

Nat nodded before looking to Bruce, “Can you be the Hulk?”

Bruce shook his head, “He and I are having some problems right now.”

Nat looked to T’Challa, “Banner can’t become the Hulk, do you have anything here he can use?” she asked.

T’Challa nodded, “I do. It is slightly ironic, but I have something,” he looked to Rhodes and Falcon, “I am assuming you two have your gear with you…”

Sam and Rhodes nodded causing the team to follow T’Challa out of Shuri’s lab to ready for battle. 

Haylee was walking past Shuri, following the others, when Shuri grasped her wrist gently, “Be careful out there,” she warned, her tone almost cryptic.

Haylee shook her head, confused, “Why?”

Shuri glanced down toward her abdomen before whispering, “You’re pregnant,” before letting go of Haylee’s wrist and sending her into battle with a bomb. 

Haylee couldn’t process what Shuri had told her, shaking it off, as she rejoined her team to get in gear for the battle they were about to fight.

  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

The War Begins

 

Haylee stepped onto the battlefield beside Steve, Natasha, and T’Challa. The three left her side, at the beginning, as they went to speak with Thanos’ people, who were waiting outside the barrier.

Bucky arrived at Haylee’s side while the three were still speaking to the enemy. “So, did they surrender?” he asked with a grin.

Haylee shook her head, faking a laugh, “I highly doubt it. We are in for one hell of a battle,” she revealed.

“I appreciate your real take on the situation,” Bucky replied, “This really is the end of the world, if we don’t win,” his voice was grave.

Haylee saw Steve, Nat, and T’Challa turn to come back. “It won’t be if we have anything to say about it. Sorry I was all doom and gloom,” she apologized to Bucky, realizing her own stress had taken over her attitude, which she couldn’t allow. 

Bucky gave her a confident smile, “I know.”

Steve walked back to Haylee’s side, “Be ready,” he warned his own tone grave as Bucky’s had been just moments before.

They watched as Thanos’ ship released horrifying creatures toward the barrier. The animals began tearing themselves apart attempting to break through. Steve spoke into his earpiece, “When those things get through, you two are our first line of defense.” Haylee heard Rhodes and Sam reply through her own earpiece that they were ready to take as many of the beasts out as possible.

Haylee grabbed Steve’s hand to get his attention. When he looked down at her, she suggested, “If I can get closer to them, I may be able to read their thoughts and know their plan of attack.”

Steve shook his head, “Absolutely not,” before he looked to T’Challa, “They are going to keep widening their attack to get through. If they succeed, we’ll be surrounded,” he noted.

T’Challa nodded, “Shuri, open the barrier on my mark. Just the small North quadrant.”

Haylee looked to Steve as they waited and suddenly, the barrier opened allowing the beasts to flood through into Wakanda and the battlefield that had been protected. Sam and Rhodes moved in, overhead, and blasted a portion of the animals, thinning the herd just slightly.

Haylee charged into battle with the others as soon as the fire cleared, racing forward, though no one could keep pace with Steve and T’Challa. 

She had a sword as her weapon for the battle ahead and lept into the air before coming down on one of the beasts, piercing it with her sword, yanking it out just as quickly before moving on to more. Haylee was so consumed with keeping herself safe as she battled the creatures, she was unable to glance around and get a look at anyone else to know how they were faring. 

In a moment of reprieve, Haylee was able to look up from her own fight and see how everyone else was. That’s when she saw Steve pinned down by two creatures with only his shield as defense.

She raced over and slid to him through the dirt, allowing her sword to slice both animals while freeing Steve. She stood and reached a hand down to him, which he gladly took and stood by her side.

“I never thought I’d actually get to save your skin,” Haylee teased as she turned to stand back to back with him, making their attacks more efficient.

Steve laughed, “I guess there’s a first time for everything. How long do you think we can keep this up?” he asked, using his shield to put off anything that came toward them.

Haylee sighed, “I don’t know but I think you were right about keeping me out of the war,” she commented, impaling another beast as she let her words dangle in the air, wondering if she’d follow them up with the truth or no.


	24. Chapter 24

A Familiar Face Arrives

 

Steve was ready to turn and ask Haylee what she meant by what she said, but was stopped as the animals numbers seemed to double.

“We’ll talk about whatever you’re talking about later,” he replied, all he had time to say, “Is it just me or are these things multiplying?” he changed the subject.

Haylee shook her head, “You might be on to something because their numbers are not decreasing and we have been killing them left and right. Its either what you said or they can’t be killed,” she replied, wishing she could hold his hand instead of wielding her sword.

Steve sighed, “We could use some help.”

As if his words were a command, a blast of light struck the ground, taking out creatures all around it. Once the brightness cleared, Thor, a tiny animal, and what looked like a tree were left. Thor began taking out mass quantities of beasts in swift swings of his weapon.

Haylee held in her laughter, afraid to bring more attention their way, “Did you plan that, Babe?”

“I wish,” he replied, holding in his own chuckle as the pair resumed fighting with a new sense of confidence. 

Haylee and Steve continued to take advantage of their back to back stance while the rest of the team fought in their own ways, though Thor was doing most of the heavy lifting.

 

“They’re still not slowing down,” Haylee yelled over the noise, “Even with Thor fighting off way more with each swing then the rest of us, they’re still coming at full force! What do we do? We need a new plan because this one will end with all of us too exhausted to fight when Thanos shows up.”

Steve nodded, Haylee could feel it against the top of her head. “I’m not sure what we should do next but you’re right,” he spoke into his earpiece, “Wanda, how are things going up there?”

Haylee listened as Wanda explained that Shuri needed more time, which they did not have. Steve ended the conversation by telling them to do their best before he turned to Haylee. “I don’t know what we do next,” Steve admitted, his tone lined with a hint of defeat.

Haylee shook her head, “You’re Captain America,” she stated, not caring whether or not he liked that name anymore, “You keep fighting no matter what. I didn’t say what I said to make us give up or lie down and surrender, but instead to know how we could change the game and get the upper hand.”

He smiled down at her, risking a quick kiss on her forehead, “You’re right, I just don’t know what we do next,” he admitted, sounding more himself.

“I say we tell T’Challa to close the barrier and we take the fight out there,” she replied, proud of her risky idea.

Steve thought over her proposal for a moment before nodding, “That may just be the best way to get this back under control,” he grabbed her hand, “Follow my lead!” he ordered, racing toward T’Challa while sharing the plan through their comms.

Once they reached him, T’Challa approved of Haylee’s idea, communicating his wishes to Shuri. The three watched as the barrier closed once more, leaving only a few of the hounds on their side.

“Okoye!” T’Challa shouted, grabbing her attention, “You and the Milaje take care of the leftovers. We’re taking the battle to them!” His number one nodded as T’Challa turned back to Steve and Haylee, who’d gathered the others, and began to lead them out of the protection of the city a different way for the element of surprise.

 

T’Challa guided them outside of the city’s barrier and then up through the hills until they were on the opposite side of the ship. “We will attack them from behind,” he began, “This is our last option to give Shuri the time that she needs to save Vision and destroy the stone before Thanos comes.”

He led them down the side of the hill, through the cover of trees, until they were almost upon Thanos’ army.

Before they could reach their target, a group appeared before them, through a gold circle, the only way Haylee could even begin to describe it. Steve grabbed Haylee’s hand, giving it a squeeze, as they saw Tony Stark emerge followed by Peter Parker and then a few people they’d never seen before, with the last one’s appearance closing the portal.

Tony spoke, “We don’t have time to talk over anything or even say hello,” he rushed, “Thanos is on his way here, and we need to think of a plan asap,” he announced, leaving out introductions.

T’Challa replied, “We have quiet for the moment, in this location. So, let us make a plan to stop this monster.”


	25. Chapter 25

A Good Plan

 

“Our first idea almost worked,” one of the strangers began, “We tried to use all of our strength to pull the glove off, but there has to be a better way.”

The last person to enter the scene replied, “I could remove his arm and send the glove to someone who could destroy it, but I would need him to be very distracted or subdued.”

Haylee interrupted the planning, “Ok, I know we don’t have time for introductions, but I can’t deal with all these nameless faces. So, real quick, I’m Haylee Parker, rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.”

Tony and Peter Parker stayed silent, knowing she’d know their faces. “I’m Peter Quill, aka, Star Lord,” the first man who’d shared their original idea shared, before naming his crew; Mantis and Drax.

“I am Dr. Stephen Strange,” the last man who could create portals shared, “Now, may we get back to ending this conflict?”

Haylee nodded, “Thank you,” she replied before expanding upon his idea, “We have Thor,” she gestured behind her. “He could fight Thanos so you are able to send the hand and the gauntlett to Wanda in Shuri’s lab. She can destroy the stones.”

Steve looked over at Haylee, beaming with pride at her well though out plan, “Why have none of us thought of that?” he asked, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, as Tony looked on.

“We didn’t have a way to get the glove there before Thanos can get it back before,” Haylee gestured to Strange. 

Strange nodded, “I believe this plan may be the best way, or at least the only way.”

Thor stepped forward, “I will attack him as soon as he comes through into our midst. While I am fighting him, you do your thing.”

T’Challa interjected with good news, “Shuri was able to remove the stone from Vision and Wanda is destroying it right now.”

Steve nodded, but Tony replied, “Now, he can’t get all six which means this job just got easier. Wizard,” he moved his attention to Strange, “The rest of us will be waiting on the sidelines in case you two need any additional hands.”

The team nodded at Tony’s idea as they all moved into the trees to take their places. Steve directed Haylee with his hand on her lower back to his spot where they’d wait until they were needed to emerge, or until this was over.

 

Once they were alone, Steve placed his finger under Haylee’s chin so she’d look at him, “Why did you say I might have been right about you sitting this out earlier?” he asked, her comment stil gnawing at him.

Haylee stayed silent, not sure if she should lie or tell him what Shuri had shared, as they were in the heat of the battle. She was quiet for so long, Steve spoke again, even as Thanos appeared in the middle of the trees. “Nothing you can say would change our relationship or how I feel about you. Your phrasing just concerned me and I would love to know what is going on in that head of yours,” Steve pressed a second time.

Haylee looked into his eyes, ignoring the sounds of the fight going on just feet away from them, “Steve, this isn’t the time for you to get this news. But as soon as we are done and we’ve won, I’ll tell you, I promise.”

Steve shook his head, “You’re only making this more distracting with your coy word choices,” he replied but wasn’t able to press further as he looked out and saw Thor struggling. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered to Haylee before racing out into the battle against Thanos. 

Haylee held her breath as she watched Steve take hit after hit from the giant before their battle came to a head as Thanos drove his fist toward Steve, with Steve holding them at bay with his bare hands until Thanos struck him, sending him almost back to Haylee unconscious.

Thor moved in again, while Thanos was distracted, and struck him with his axe straight in the chest. As Thanos fell to his knees, Strange moved into action using his hands to make the gold circles Haylee had seen earlier, but this time they went around his arm and made his entire forearm, including the gauntlet and stones disappear.

Thanos looked down at his missing limb and screamed out in rage, pulling out the axe from his chest and throwing it and Thor into the trees. His anger was worthless, though, as Wanda destroyed the stones, rendering the gauntlett useless. 

As Thanos stood up, visibly thinking over his next move, Thor came back and struck the villain through the neck with his axe, killing him. Thanos’ life was gone before he had fully hit the ground.

Haylee raced out of her hiding place to Steve’s side, smiling as she saw him waking up once she reached him. “You ok?” she asked, running her hand over his hair before he began to sit up.

Steve sighed, running his own hand through his hair over the lump Thanos made, “I’ll feel better once you tell me what’s going on,” he said.

Haylee shook her head, “I promised I’d tell once Thanos was gone, so I will. But, know that I don’t know anything but the statement I’m about to share so if you have questions, we’re both in the dark,” she prefaced waiting for him to urge her to continue, which he did before she was even done speaking. “I’m pregnant,” she stated watching as Steve’s eyes widened at the bomb she dropped. She added, “You don’t have to react right now because I haven’t even been able to. Shuri told me just as we were leaving to take our stand on the battlefield.”

“And, you went anyway?” he asked, protectively shielding her body with his own.

Haylee shrugged her shoulders, “I didn’t have much of a choice in the moment. I didn’t get hurt or anything,” she added to ease his worries.

Steve was still wide eyed, unable to come up with the words to express his feelings. Haylee put her finger to his lips, “Let’s talk about this later when I can find out more, and we didn’t just wage war with the biggest army in the galaxy,” she paused as she saw Tony back in the main area, “You should go talk to him,” she pointed.

Steve looked at her, knowing she was right, “You’re right. Will you please go back to Shuri and find out more?”

Haylee nodded, “Of course,” she leaned toward him, placing her lips to his for a brief kiss before they both stood, Steve heading toward Tony Stark and Haylee back to the city to see Shuri.


	26. Chapter 26

After

 

The team said their goodbyes to each other after Tony had Steve, Haylee, Sam, and Natasha’s names cleared. Steve and Haylee were the last to leave Wakanda.

Haylee had seen Shuri again, about her pregnancy, but hadn’t been able to talk to Steve because there was so much to be said between all the different parties, now that they were united. She found him outside, on the steps above the battlefield after she’d said goodbye to Natasha.

“Hey stranger,” she announced her presence causing Steve to look up, smiling as he saw her, and pull her down into his lap.

“We had a lot to figure out,” he replied, placing his lips to her cheek, “But, so do we. Did you find out more?” he asked, running his fingers over his beard.

Haylee nodded, “I did, but first I want us to share how we feel about this,” she paused to make sure he heard her, “I’ll go first. If we were still fugitives, I’d be terrified, but we’re not so I’m actually overjoyed at the thought of having a baby with you,” she confessed, waiting on his reaction to her news.

Steve tightened his grip on her, “I’ve struggled with where I fit in this world since coming back, but when I found you some of that went away. Now that I know we’re starting a family, I don’t feel that fear at all because I know what my purpose is, to protect and care for you and our child,” he revealed causing Haylee to begin to tear up, which she held back so their moment wouldn’t be ruined by her turning into a blubbering mess.

“Where do you want to go from here?” she asked.

Steve shook his head, “I believe you owe me some more details about our baby, you’re carrying,” he corrected her, though he knew that topic was also one that needed to be discussed.

Haylee smiled, “I’m sorry,” she teased before continuing, “Shuri told me that I’m ten weeks along, just near the end of my first trimester which explains my constant tiredness. She also said everything looks good. She has the ability to see the baby’s gender but I want to be surprised, unless you’d like to know,” she added.

Steve beamed, shaking his head, “I’m ok with waiting for this baby to be born before we know,” he laid his hand on her stomach. “Back to your question, do you still want to be with the Avengers or do you want to start a life of our own outside all of this?” he inquired, either option no problem for him.

“For now, I’d like to continue what we do which is being an Avenger now that we’ve been cleared,” she answered, placing her hand on top of his loving the feeling of safety it gave her. “What would that entail for us if you’re also good with it?”

Steve nodded, “I would love to do anything as long as you’re there and happy. I’m a soldier so I will always want to fight for a cause,” he revealed before sharing, “Tony said we could come live at Avengers HQ, or we can get a home nearby.”

Haylee leaned forward and placed her lips to his, deepening her kiss as she pushed him back onto the stone surface, pausing only to say, “I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

The End

 


End file.
